currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Spade money
|years= *c. 650 BC–220 BC *10–23 AD *561–576 |subunit= shu |coins= yes }} The bu, also known as spade money or spade currency was a coined currency of Ancient China that appears to date back to the Zhou Dynasty during 650 BC. Since that time, bu has been used in various other dynasties and states of Ancient China. History During the Zhou Dynasty, the bu coins were issued alongside the Chinese knife coins (huo). Like most coins from ancient China, bu were minted through casting. For many years, the bu was used as currency in China. Several of the former states of China had used the currency after the fall of the Zhou Dynasty, and then finally by the Xin Dynasty which only existed from 9 to 23 AD. Zhou Dynasty .]] The Zhou Dynasty issued hollow-handled spades which were probably the first actual coins produced in China. They are very similar to the original spades used as primitive currency slightly before the introduction of the coins. The date in which bu coinage appears is disputed. Most archaeologists declare that spade coins began circulation anywhere from 650 to 600 BC, but others believe it may have been as early as 1000 BC. The Zhou Dynasty issued numerous different hollow-handled spade coins. The Zhou Dynasty started as a strong kingdom, but it lost most of its power nearing the Warring States Period, and presumably ceased circulating the spade coins. States .]] After the Partition of Jin, the separate states of China at the time began issuing spade coinage. It is believed that earlier specimens from around this time period were from Jin, which was later divided into Han, Wei, and Zhao. The earlier of the coins from Jin and Zhao were similar to those from the Zhou Dynasty, but were much longer with pointed feet. However, these were weaker, and were most likely used for larger transactions rather than for general circulation, due to being impractical for carrying around. Then a new, sturdier coin was issued by the State of Zhao, for general circulation. The State of Wei issued the first flat-spades, which were sturdier and at smaller denominations, making them much more fit for general transactions. Eventually, thin-square-foot spade coins were issued. Among the last designs of the spade currency was the Square-foot-spade. States known to have issued these coins include Han, Wei, Zhao, Yan, and Zhongshan. Xin Dynasty During the short reign of the Xin Dynasty, from 9 to 23 AD, Emperor Wang Mang initiated reforms of coinage. Along with the reform came the reintroduction of the bu, as well as huo, cowrie shells, and round coins. His first issue of bu were made from about 10 to 14 AD. These came in ten denominations: *小布一百 Xiao Bu Yi Bai ("Small Spade"; value 100) *么布二百 Yao Bu Er Bai ("Baby Spade"; value 200) *幼布三百 You Bu San Bai ("Juvenile Spade"; value 300) *序布四百 Xu Bu Si Bai ("Ordered Spade"; value 400) *差布五百 Cha Bu Wu Bai ("Servant Spade"; value 500) *中布六百 Zhong Bu Liu Bai ("Middle Spade"; value 600) *壮布七百 Zhuang Bu Qi Bai ("Adult Spade"; value 700) *第布八百 Di Bu Ba Bai ("Graduate Spade"; value 800) *次布九百 Ci Bu Jiu Bai ("Lower Spade"; value 900) *大布衡千 Da Bu Heng Qian ("Large Spade"; weight 1000) In 14 AD, these coins were removed from circulation and replaced with a new spade coin, the Huo Bu (货布; "Money Spade"). Then the Bu Quan (布泉; "Spade Coin") was minted, which would later obtain the name Nan Qian (男钱; "Male Cash"), due to the belief that if a woman wore this on her sash, she would give birth to a boy. Eventually, Wang Mang's unsuccessful reforms caused an uprising, which resulted in his murder in 23 AD. Northern Zhou During 561, Emperor Wu of Northern Zhou issued the bu once again, named Bu Quan (布泉; Spade Coin), which was worth five Wu Zhus. To distinguish this coin from the Bu Quan of the Xin Dynasty, the stroke in the middle of Quan was made continuous. These coins were withdrawn in 576. Coins The time period and location of Bu coins is very important is usually determined by its characteristics. These characteristics include the handle, which was at times flat or hollow at the top. Other characteristics include the coin's "shoulders" and "feet". References *http://www.2-clicks-coins.com/article/chinese-spade-coins.html *http://www.calgarycoin.com/reference/china/china1.htm Category:Currencies of China